Kidnap the Disabled Girl
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella is in a wheelchair temporarily and has epilepsy, Jasper is hired to kidnap her by Aro. What he didn't know at first was that she was epileptic, Aro said he was told she was "special". Jasper isn't cruel to her, he really nice and he doesn't judge her at all. Bella is in wheelchair due to a car accident she had that killed her mother. Srry if my summary sucked. BXJ


Kidnap the Disabled Girl

By TwilightGirl29

JPOV

Aro hands me a folder. "Her name is Isabella Swan and she is 16 years old, She was in a car accident a month ago that left her in a wheelchair thats the info he could get from that town and that she's "special". And that she's "Different" and she's the Chiefs daughter so we will be also to get lots of money from him which will pay his dead wife's debt . Remember dont use any vampire strength unless you have to" He says.

I go back to my hideout. "This Isabella Swan, I want you two to memerize her routine for a week then I'll decide what next" I said to James and Laurent "And under no condition will you harm her" I warn them as they head out.

*1 week later*

We see her driving a car that isn't wheelchair access by the looks of it. We have James lay in the road with fake blood on his shirt. She gasps and stops the car; Laurent comes up behined the truck and rips open the door with human strength. He pulls on her wheelchair but is having problems getting it out so I go and help him but before I could help him he tugs too hard on it. She and the chair come falling out but I catch her but her wheelchair leaves a mark from where it hit the road. She groans in pain.

She starts shaking and I realize she's having a seizure then foam starts coming out her mouth. I sit her up and see a Epi-pen in her pocket and I take it out and stick it in her thigh and inject it. She sighs in relief and she looks at me slightly and I can see in her eyes that she's thanking me. I pick her up and I see James holding a bottle of pills.

I take them from him and I read the label

Isabella Marie Swan

Painkillers

I put them in my pocket "One of you two grab her wheelchair and put it in the van" I said and carry her and I jump into the back which she groans in pain "Careful" She mumbles. She grips my shirt real tight and groans. I take two of the painkillers out and I put them in her mouth "Damn it somebody get me some water now!" I yell and Laurent comes back 15 minutes later with a canned water and I inspect it for any holes before I open it and pour it in her mouth and she swallows before I send a wave of exhaustion her way making her fall asleep.

We drive at full speed to my place, I have James and Laurent leave. I hold her in one arm while carrying her wheelchair with my other hand, I put the wheelchair on the floor next to the end of the bed and I lay her down on the bed and cover her up with the blanket. I left to hunt near the house so I could tell if somebody went in the house or if Isabella woke up.

I come back and see Isabella dragging herself in the hallway, wincing with every dragging. "Isabella do you need to go to the bathroom?" I ask and her face turns red as a strawberry. I walk over to her slowly and she just sits there waiting for me, she lifts her arms out sideways so I could pick her up under arms and she wraps her arms around my neck so I put my arm under knees and one around her shoulders while Im walking. I set her on the toilet.

Her face turns red again "Need help?" I ask and she looks down at her lap. I feel Embrassment, Sadness, and Dependent. "I cant do it myself" Her voice cracks, I tilt her head up and I see tears in her eyes "Sssh its okay Darlin' dont cry" I said. "I'm going to help you okay before you pee your pants" I said and I unbutton her pants but theres no zipper "I'm not wearing anything under here, not-not because Im a-" I cut her "I understand it probably makes it easier" I said and I put one hand under her legs to lift her bottom up a little.

So I could remove her pants with one hand pulling them off at waistband and then use other one again to hold her up. She grabs onto my arm to balance herself. I pull her pants down too her knees and I hear a trickle of liquid, her face is red like it was before in the hallway. I kiss her forehead and whisper words of comfort and reassurance into her ear and when she done. I lift her up and pull up her pants up, I pick her up carefully and I take her back to her room.

I lay her gently on the bed "Thank you" Isabella whispers "Your welcome Isabella" I said and shut the door but I dont bother with the lock. I can tell she's falling asleep cause of her breathing and heartbeat. I go and watch Tv and the news comes "Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Chief Charlie Swan was reported an hour ago due to a friend of the family finding her truck abandoned along a road in town. Isabella is in a wheelchair from a car accident a month ago that killed her mother Renee Swan. Her father wants her captor(s) to know she has epilsey and needs her medication" The news lady says. Shit! I'll have to go and get it.

I go and pick Isabella up , making sure she stays asleep. I run with her in my arms and I go to her house, I grab her Epi-Pens and I get out of there before nobody notices me.

**What did u guys think? Do u luv it? R&amp;R plz, no rude comments plz. Srry for any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
